Una y otra vez
by Mariapucasara
Summary: Te sentaste a mi lado en la barra y acertaste qué quise tomar. Sonreí y me dijiste al oído que las chicas no deben llorar...


**Una y otra vez **

Hola después de mucho tiempo sin publicar nada, les traigo este mini fan fic de mi serie favorita BONES. Recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kathy Reichs, Hard Hanson, y la FOX

**Una y otra vez **

-_¡Temperance, por favor tu sabes que no fue nada!_- lo escuche gritándome mientras salía al estacionamiento para irme en mi coche-_¡Temperance... espera!_- subí a mi auto y lo encendí- ¡_En tu vida me vuelvas a llamar, aquí acabo todo!_- dije arrancando y saliendo de ahí.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, prometí que no me iba a relacionar seriamente con alguien, para ser sincera con migo misma no cumplí con esa promesa, durante mucho tiempo me costó creer en las personas y ahora que confiaba en alguien me volvía a defraudar. Por mucho tiempo el trabajo fue mi única pasión y mi única compañía.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer y a donde ir, nunca me había sentido de esta forma, tenía la intensión de llorar pero mi razón me aconsejo calmar mis sentimientos tal vez no era tan importante para desgastarme en algo sin importancia, ir a casa…. no seguro el llamaría, ir al jeffersonian… no me iría a buscar ahí, y tendría que escuchar explicaciones y pasar por un exhaustivo interrogatorio de mi amiga Ángela, y no tenía humor de nada, solo de estar sola.

Me dirigí a un bar cercano a mi trabajo… por lo menos creo fue la mejor idea que tuve en ese momento.

El bar tenía un ambiente muy tranquilo, casi no había personas, mucho mejor para mi pensé, me dirigí a la barra comencé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en la pasado, mi familia en todo… sentí como mi corazón se oprimía contra mi pecho , sin quererlo sentí como unas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas cuando escuche una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos – _Dos tequilas por aquí- _ Era un hombre de mediana edad de cabello castaño con ojos color marrón y una mirada muy penetrante- _sí señor, en un momento- _Se sentó a mi lado sonriéndome me dijo dulcemente - _Las chicas tan lindas como tú no deberían llorar…- _ me seque las lágrimas rápidamente y sorprendida por sus palabras - _No es asunto tuyo- _ dije tratando de ocultar mi rostro- _disculpa no fue mi intención incomodarte- _ en ese momento el mesero llegaba con los tequilas y yo me levantaba de la barra- _¡Espera…! Deja que te invite esta, pareces necesitarla- _ Lo mire indecisamente, era un hombre bastante atractivo, su voz era irresistible… que podía perder me dije, sí que lo necesitaba- _Esta bien… - _ Me senté nuevamente a su lado- _Soy Seeley- _Dijo extendiendo su mano- _Temperance, mucho gusto- _dije tratando de sonreír y tomando su mano –_muy bonito nombre… ¿Crees en el destino?- _dijo sin soltar mi mano – _absolutamente no- _ dije mirándolo a los ojos_- Es una lástima… porque yo si- _ Sonreí por la forma en como lo dijo…

Después de varios tequilas los dos reíamos como si nos hubiéramos conocido de toda la vida, el hacía bromas y yo solo reía, inventaba canciones acerca de mi nombre lindo como él decía, todo aquello que me había hecho ir a aquel bar ya no me era tan doloroso cuando estaba con él, su sonrisa era encantadora, decía mi nombre de una forma que nunca lo habían dicho, creí por un momento que me estaba perdiendo mi razón, me miraba como si… no tengo forma de describirlo fue algo extraordinario - _El estúpido que te ha hecho llorar debe de ser aparte de estúpido el hombre más idiota del mundo- _dijo tomándome la mano y dedicándome una sonrisa - ¿_Porque lo dices?- _dije apretando su mano contra la mía- _Porque es imperdonable hacer llorar a un chica, y más si es tan hermosa como tú_- Sonreí y le tome la otra mano- _Gracias… - _se levantó y me tomo la mano- _Vamos a bailar…- _

_-Pero no hay música adecuada para…- _ me jalo del brazo y nos acercamos al centro del bar- _No hay razón, ven a bailar- _ coloco sus manos sobre mi cintura, con un poco de miedo rodee su cuello con mis brazos , nuestros movimientos eran lentos pero corazón latía muy rápido, recosté la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras me rodeaba con sus grandes brazos, el vaivén se hacía más lento, el olor de su perfume se impregnaba en mi… levante la cara para encontrarme con su rostro tenía una expresión muy suave su mirada se clavaba directo a la mía… sin más me deje llevar acercando mis labios a los suyos tan lentamente que pude sentir el contacto de nuestras bocas y aquel vaivén de nuestros cuerpos se concentró en el ir y venir de nuestras labios en una suave danza que nos absorbió… me estrecho fuertemente contra él sintiendo como sus calor me rodeaba y sin dudarlo más me lance a él en un abrazo… hundí mi cabeza en su pecho sintiendo como me besaba la cabeza y acariciaba mi cabello… en aquel momento sentí que probablemente esto podría ser más… pero si volvía a arriesgar y esto no era más que una noche bonita… ya nada mas- _Tengo que ir a casa- _ dije separándome de el – _Creo que tienes razón, ya está amaneciendo- _ Me sonrió y se alejó a la barra- _Tráigame la cuenta, por favor- _ me acerque a su lado para tomar mi bolso- _Espera.. Te llevare a tu casa, es tarde para que te vayas sola- _ Me tomo del brazo y después de pagar salimos a la calle que se encontraba desierta- _¿Vives muy lejos de aquí?_ – Pregunte colocando mi brazo alrededor del suyo- _Vez aquel edificio de ahí, el último piso es mi departamento- _ era un gran edificio con algunos locales en la planta baja- _¿Y tu cariño vives lejos?- _ dijo colocándome su brazo en mis hombros- _ a un par de cuadras de aquí- pues vamos… que se hace tarde- _ Minutos después no encontrábamos parados frente a la entrada de mi edificio- _ha sido una noche muy linda… no crees Temperance- _ le sonreí – _Sí que lo ha sido… - _ mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón latía a mil por hora… había pasado por algo duro hace unas horas pero sentía que tal vez esto podría significar algo- _tengo algo que confesar… veras tengo un problema con el juego, pero estoy luchando con eso- _dijo mirándome directo a los ojos - _¿Por qué me dices esto?- _dije sin comprender- _solo siento que esto va hacia alguna parte…_- dijo acercándose a mí- _¿Por qué sientes que esto va hacia alguna parte?- _ nos fuimos acercando más- _ yo… solo siento que voy a besarte- _nos besamos lentamente frente a la entrada de mi edificio, sentí como nuestros labios se fundían lentamente y volvían a tener ese vaivén tan suave, pero de pronto sentí miedo… no estaba lista para pasar otra vez por lo mismo, me separe de él y camine a la entrada de mi edificio- _Ha sido un gusto… Seeley- _ el camino hacia mí- _Gracias… ha sido más que una noche linda- _el me miro y comprendió que esto no iba a suceder- _Claro, Temperance… fue un gusto- _ sonrió se dio la media vuelta y lo vi alejarse, sentí como unas lágrimas escurrían por mi rostro pero ya era tarde… él se había marchado.

Desde ese aquella noche, no puedo más que pensar en él, en las noche camino hasta su edifico, frente a su calle miro su luz encendida, me quedo parada e imagino que tengo el valor suficiente para llamar a su puerta y confesarle que no puedo dormir por pensar solo en él y me levanto sin motivo, y una y otra vez me rindo y me voy como he venido; en las noches que no puedo dormir me consuela imaginar que siempre que lo busco… el me busca un poquito, tal vez el viene frente a mi edificio y también piensa lo mismo.

_-Dra. Brennan, la necesito en la sala de juntas- _Mi jefe me dijo mientras tomaba mi bolso y algunas carpetas de mi oficina- _Claro Dr. Goodman, pero ¿para qué es esta reunión?- _dije caminando tras el- _Recuerda que le notifique que colaboraríamos con el FBI en casos de homicidio- _ respire hondo y trate de recordar lo que me había dicho- _Claro…. Ya recuerdo- _ nos dirigíamos a la sala de juntas- _Y recuerda que le notifique que desde ahora tendría que colaborar de cerca con el agente Booth, el mejor del FBI- _En los últimos meses me encontraba tan distraída- _Pase Dr. Brennan- _ cuando entre a la sala lo vi, era el justo frente a mí, no era un sueño… esta vez sería distinta- _Dra. Brennan le presento al agente Booth- _El me miro sorprendido- _Soy Seeley- _Extendió su mano- _Temperance… mucho gusto-_ dije sonriendo y tomando su mano y apretándola contra la mía- _Sabe no he podido dormir muy bien en estas últimas noches y mis días ya no tienen motivo- _ dije mirándolo a los ojos- _¿Por qué me cuenta esto?- _me acerque más a el – _siento que esto va hacia alguna parte- _ él sonrió- _Yo solo siento que voy a besarte- _dicho esto me beso…

**FIN**


End file.
